Time Is Running Out
by EleBother
Summary: Fantine's Death as a story. Very Valjean/Fantine, because they loved each other. Admit it.


_**Another Les Mis Fanfic that I wrote for my friend for her birthday. To cut a long story short, it's Fantine's Death, but in words. Now you read the long story :P**_

_**Enjoy! And once again, this is for Gemmaaarrr. Oh, and all the Holy Cross Les Mis cast 2009. (:  
**_

Time Is Running Out

_Death has always been a most feared prospect and with age this concern draws ever nearer. Therefore, when the day comes to grant someone else the opportunity to leave their cruel life behind, I left behind all fear I held of what happens after our time runs out and devoted my time to helping this woman to find a comfortable resting place._

_All worries regarding Javert and my own life faded from my mind whilst gazing into the agonised eyes of Fantine, full of woe and desperation. It was then that I knew, as she threw her eyes up to the sky, pleading God to save her child, that I would see it done._

The nurse closed the door of the ward shut with a snap, leaving her patient weeping inside. Never before had she had her hands so full with one person. Everything had been perfectly fine until just a few moments ago. Her patient, Fantine had been lying quiet and still, allowing herself to be treated and cared for, though it did seem that the knowledge of her approaching death was apparent to both of them.

She'd always noticed, that during the night, Fantine would be muttering to herself, in her sleep. She could hear her talk about who must be her daughter, Cosette, and someone else. The nurse had no idea who, and she got the impression that neither did Fantine, she never spoke their name in her dreams, only thanked them, over and over again.

The strange thing, was that Fantine appeared to be recovering dramatically. The colour was returning slowly but surely into her pale, waxy cheeks. But she was undeniably regressing. Her dreams were becoming more vivid, leading to her murmurings becoming clearer and louder. Enough times, the nurse had rushed in during the early hours of the morning, driven by the piercing sound of Fantine's scream, to find her shaking and shining with sweat.

It was this day that the hallucinations had started, the reason that the nurse had departed from the room as soon as possible. Fantine had claimed to see her daughter across the room. Of course, there was nothing there except for stone walls. The nurse had had enough and could hardly cope with Fantine anymore, she was losing herself and the nurse knew that no one could help her now, not God, not the stranger who entered her dreams so many times. She pressed her ear to the crack in the door, hoping to hear silence. Instead she could distinctly make out Fantine's voice, summoning her daughter to her.

A knock at the front door saved the nurse from having a breakdown herself. She practically ran to the door and flung it open. The rain was hammering down outside and the wind beat against the walls of the hospital. There was a man outside, dressed in a grey tailcoat and a thick travelling cloak which clung tightly to his shoulders. The nurse cautiously stood aside to let him pass and recognised him as soon as he lifted his head.  
"Monsieur Mayor," she breathed, astounded, "what brings you here?"

"I wish to see a patient whom I believe is under your care, would you be so kind as to take me to Fantine." The nurse struggled to find her words for she was taken aback at the politeness of his words. However, then her curiosity took her over as she wandered what on earth the mayor could want to see a mad woman for. Refraining the overwhelming temptation to ask why, the nurse merely gestured to the door on her left, through which the mayor entered.

It was a miserable sight. Jean Valjean – under the clever disguise of mayor – sighed at the image of Fantine lying at the foot of her bed, her pale, thin hand stretched out and calling for Cosette. Valjean hurried over and took her shoulders, lifting her back into a sitting position and turning her to face himself.

"Fantine, we have little time, as you well know," he said calmly, his hand against her untidy, cropped hair. She looked at him, as though she was seeing the light for the first time after a lifetime of being blind, clearly having forgotten the mishap she had accused him for only a week ago.

"Monsieur, look," she pointed to the far corner of the room, "my child, she is there, she won't come to me, why won't she come?" she clung tightly to Valjean's suit and he made no effort to loosen her grip, he simply placed his hands over hers.

"Rest, good woman, you will soon be at peace." Fantine gazed deep into his eyes.

"You call me good?" she asked.

"Yes," said Valjean shortly, now taking her hands in his own, "I tell you this tonight, you are a good woman Fantine and soon you will join God in heaven." Fantine looked at him, at first with profound appreciation at his words, which abruptly transformed to panic.

"My child," she said fearfully, "my Cosette –"

"Shall stay with me," interrupted Valjean, reassuringly, "under my care, you need not worry."

"Now. Go, now and find her, bring her to me and look after her." Though instead of letting him go, she held him tighter, her face pressed against his heart. The sound of it beating soothed her somehow.

"Your child will live in my care and I will protect her from harm and provide for her with everything I have."

"Monsieur," said Fantine, looking up at Valjean, "you are a wonderful human being, sent from God himself."

"Fantine you mistake me for an honest man," he said quietly, she didn't seem to hear him, instead, she pulled away from him and held out her hand, which was trembling.

"The night is cold Monsieur, my hand, take my hand." Valjean took her cold palm in his and kissed both their interlocked fingers.

"I will keep you warm," he said, bringing her close to him.

"You promise to find my child?"

He nodded.

"She is yours, look after her and raise her as your own." Valjean nodded again and took her face between his hands.

"Fantine I –," he began.

"Stay with me," Fantine pleaded, "good, good Monsieur, stay until I am at rest. I trust you with my daughter's life as I have trusted you with my own. I feel weaker by the second. Tell Cosette...tell her that I...I love her." Her eyelids slid down and her heartbeat slowed gently. Her grip loosened on Valjean's suit and she was gone. Valjean took her hands and placed them on either side of her lifeless body. He carefully leant forwards and touched his lips to her forehead. Looking down upon her pale, peaceful face, Valjean tried to choke back the lump which formed in his throat, this had been what she had wanted after all. She had wanted freedom from the world that had treated her so cruelly and now she had her wish, she was sleeping. Forever.

_And this I swear to you tonight,_

_Your child will live within my care._

_And I will raise her to the light._

_I swear to you, I will be there._

_Cosette,_

_On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well, when I at last am sleeping._

_It's the story of those who always loved you._

_Your mother gave her life for you then gave you to my keeping._

_- Your ever loving father, Jean Valjean_

_**Hope you enjoyed it (:**_

_**Please review!  
**_


End file.
